Pre Krolann
Pre Krolann is a mandalorian mercernary under command of Griffstorm Ordo in the -Mando Clan Allit- rank general from his honor. Pre is from Concord Dawn 34BBY. Under Griff commands he is well soldier known as the mandobounty. He makes sure all targets or his missions are complete. Known one of them on Sector Korda 6 he was there in war.Sector Korda is where Pre was Hiding and spying on Death watch known as Tor Vizsla. Pre Krolann's earning rank. When ever Pre had joined the mandalorians and -Mando Clan Aliit- he started from Spec ops troopers. All the way to general. He wanted to earn the rank general, even from Sector Korda he even saw Griff taking down Death watch. Pre belives that Griff is a well leader and well known from most mandalorians. Pre wanted to know who was the one telling Griff to make the squad. It was Jaster Mereel. When Pre heard about jaster. When Griff told Pre the story, while they were at sector korda that Jaster died from the Death watch Tor Vizsla. Pre couldn't belive that jaster died. So Pre wanted to be extra careful cuz death watch rom the death of Jaster. Pre wished that he was the one who saved Jaster so Jaster would live. Griff told Pre that it had to be a secret because this was the time Griff suppose to tell Pre. One night Pre went outside and sneaked in the death watch base looking for Tor Vizsla. He wasn't there. Pre got caught and it was Tor Vizsla. As they fight Pre managed to get away before the death watch arrived. ---- When Pre returned back he told Griff the story. Some mandalorian spys went there and spied on the mountain without the death watch noticing. They reported back to Griff. Pre was sent to the mountain to help out. Pre's armor was ripped, scared ,scratched everything. When ever Pre came back Griff was supprised how he loooked. He was messed up. Pre fighted so hard that all his armor got rusted. ---- Griff told Pre to take a break and well done since Pre took out the turrets defence and some sol diers from the death watch that the mandalorians are able to break through to take the outpost since death watch had tooken one of theirs from a secret attack that the mandalorians didn't notice from the sector korda that the transmission was to late from sector korda so the outpost was out numberd without any reniforments. Griff took some men and they took out the death watch base, but Pre decided to come and join the fight. Pre took so many death watch out that death watch didn't even touch him. Griff was suprised. After the outpost was tooken that before another civil war happens there is enough time to get support since that outpost is the command post. So after the the base was tooken Griff told Pre another mission came for him. To get to Korda 6 and help the mandalorians there in case death watch arrived. Pre made sure Secttor Korda was save and sound. Category:Mandalorian Category:Mercenary Category:Male Characters